Her Reaper, The Bunny
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: Grell has a secret she's keeping from William, a furry little secret. Will the reaper be allowed to keep her new pet away from William?


This is something that is completely separate from my SebaGrell fic, but I feel bad that I haven't had time to finish it yet. Hopefully by this weekend, it'll be to chapter 6 at least though!

* * *

"Hello my little Will! How are you doing this morning?" Grell cooed as she pet the furry bunny on her lap inside the safety of her room. "I'm so happy William hasn't found out about you yet." She looked skeptically towards the door as someone knocked on it. "Crap, I don't know where to put you yet." Grell looked around the room frantically, trying to find a place to put the fuzzy creature. Aha, she could put him in his hat box! "I knew that would come in handy!" As soon as he had managed to place the bunny into the box, leaving the lid slightly ajar so the bunny could breathe of course, Will stepped into the room.

"I don't know what you're doing in here, but you obviously could have heard me knocking." The stoic man sighed, handing Grell a pile of papers. "Sutcliff, I need you to fill out this paperwork. I'm sure that you probably have a thousand and one useless excuses to give me about why you didn't do it in the first place. However, I don't have time to listen to them….." He stopped speaking when he noticed Grell's unusual fidgeting. "What are you hiding?"

Grell became nervous when her supervisor asked her a question. He always knew when the red head was doing something she shouldn't and Grell has seen that same look for over a century. "It's nothing, William. I promise." The hat box shifted when the bunny heard Grell's voice, trying to poke his head out of confinement. Grell instantly moved to close the box again, putting it behind another.

"Consequences will only be worse if you don't come clean now." The flamboyant reaper looked from side to side, focusing on anything in the room but Will. Oh look a speck of dust!

"Sutcliff!"

Grell snapped back to attention, her eyes going straight to his. There's no point in avoiding it anymore, I guess… Grell took a deep breath before she started explaining everything to William. "Well, you see Will, I was out on that extra reaping you told me to do last night and there was this cute little guy staring at me from a box in the alley. I couldn't just leave him there. He would have died!" Grell pulled the bunny out of the box and held him up to Will's face so he could see the tiny creature. "So I picked him up and brought him home with me. His name is Will too because he reminded me of you. You won't make me get rid of him, will you?" She could see her boss' face tensing and walked closer to William, a cute pout making its way to her mouth. "Please let me keep him, William... He won't interfere with work of anything!"

Will sighed and looked at the red head's saddened face. "Honestly, you look like a child. I will permit you to keep the rabbit."

As soon as she registered what he'd said, Grell's face brightened exponentially. "Oh Will, thank you so much, I-".

Will held up his hand to halt Grell's speech. "However, there will be conditions. No one is to know about this rabbit except for me. If he gets to be too much to handle, you must give him over to a shelter. As for the last condition," He pushed up his glasses as he stated his final term, "you must let me play with him. Rabbits are my favorite animal, but I never have time to care for one myself."

Grell was shocked when she heard her friend's confession. The reaper never would have thought that her stoic supervisor would have an affinity for anything but the paperwork that littered his desk each day. She looked at his face and saw that a faint blush had risen on his cheeks. He was so cute when he wanted to be. "Of course you can, William! Anytime! We can play with him together." Grell grinned, putting the her new pet down so she could hug Will with incredible force.

William sucked in a breath and pulled away from Grell, but he was glad that his request was not met with ridicule. "Now that that's settled, go finish the paperwork I brought you."

"But Will, I have to-"

"No buts, you promised that you would do all of your work on time and that paperwork is already hours late. I'll watch over your pet for you while you finish." The faintest traces of a smirk could be seen on William's face for a moment.

Meanwhile, Grell pouted, knowing she had fallen into a trap. "Fine, I'll go do it.." She picked up the papers and trudged off to her desk, not happy at all anymore.


End file.
